


One Beer

by DavidRoseBrewer



Series: Country music is about new love and it's about old love [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, but it all ends well, patrick spirals basically, some marijuana (but its brief and vague), tailgate party, v brief mentions of Alexis/Ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: AU - Patrick is back home in Schitts Creek for the summer break, having moved to New York for college. He agrees to attend a tailgate party with his best friend Ted, where he encounters the Rose siblings for the first time and his life changes.In this AU, Patrick has lived in Schitts Creek his whole life, and the Rose family lose their money and move to town sometime before his semester ends.Based (extremely loosely) on the song One Beer by Hardy ft Lauren Alaina and Devin Dawson.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Theodore "Ted" Mullens, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Country music is about new love and it's about old love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756906
Comments: 35
Kudos: 201





	One Beer

**Author's Note:**

> As I say, this is extremely loosely based on the country music song One Beer because only I could be inspired to write a M/M fic based on a song about teen pregnancy. But the chorus spoke to me and here we are.
> 
> The AU works on the premise that Patrick/Ted/Stevie are all around the same age (20/21) and went to high school together so have been familiar with each other for years as they all have lived in Schitts Creek for their entire lives. Alexis & David are both also younger than in the show, probably around 18 & 21/22 respectively.
> 
> This is my very first fic for Schitts Creek and my first overall in about six years so please don't judge it too harshly.

_ -x- _

**_One beer turns into a lit cigarette, burnin’ into a two beer buzz_ **

_ -x- _

Patrick hated living in Schitts Creek, he always had. He felt out of place all through middle school and high school, and he could never put his finger on why. People were friendly and welcoming, his life was easy and he never felt he had anything to complain about. But there was just a nagging feeling that something was missing and he couldn’t work out what.

Those feelings had become clarified when he left for college and he began learning more about himself. He liked guys, much more than he had ever liked girls, Patrick learned that much by the end of his freshman year at Columbia. 

Sure he’d had fleeting thoughts about some of the other boys in the locker room during high school, but he’d shoved those thoughts down deep and never allowed himself to process them. He was supposed to like girls - that much was clear from hearing how much his friends talked about them, how his parents always asked if he had a girlfriend yet and how every movie he watched painted the perfect life of a man falling in love with a woman in one way or another. So Patrick had gone with his overwhelming sense of obligation and fear of not fitting in and dated Rachel for most of high school. Rachel was one of his best friends so it made sense to him, if he was going to fall for any girl then it would be her, right? He'd just date her and then he'd fall in love with her along the way. That had been the idea, even if it didn't go to plan.

He and Rachel had broken up at least ten times by the time he left for college. Everyone, including his parents, just chalked it up to young love and the drama of high school. But deep down, Patrick knew it was more than that. 

He was grateful for the excuse of college to instigate their last break up, and now he had navigated himself to the end of his sophomore year without agreeing to get back together with her. It was their longest stint yet, and he hoped it would continue.

Now school was out for the summer and he was back home in Schitts Creek, doing his best to continue avoiding Rachel. Mostly this meant moping around his parents’ house, wishing he was back at school again. At school where no-one had any expectations of him and he could be whoever he liked. 

Ted had gotten sick of Patrick's moping though, dragging him along to the tailgate party that Twyla's cousin was hosting. It wasn't Patrick's scene at all but he had agreed to come to keep Ted happy. That's just who he was, a people pleaser who hated disappointing anyone. It's how he'd spent so long trying to make it work with Rachel for everyone else's sake. 

So now here he was, in a field surrounded by the same crowd of familiar faces that were here the last time he came to one of these parties. He had a beer in his hand and was sitting on the edge of his truck's tailgate, with Ted sat next to him. Ted was chatting away about anything and everything but Patrick wasn't really listening. He had been friends with Ted for years and years so he knew when to nod along and when to laugh in his stories without giving away that he wasn't paying attention. 

Patrick took a swig from his beer, looking around the field once again. That was when he spotted Stevie arriving with two unfamiliar people in tow. There was a blonde girl with a full face of make-up, dressed in an incredibly short dress and high heels. He could tell that she was the type of girl that other people found attractive, but she wasn't the one his eyes were drawn to. No, his eyes were following the guy that was also with them.

The guy was talking animatedly, waving his hands around as he kept up with Stevie. Patrick couldn't see much of his face from across the field, but the stranger was tall with dark hair, wearing what looked like a leather sweater with skin tight jeans that were ripped at the knees. He didn't fit into the scene at all, and Patrick was instantly intrigued. 

"Hey, who is that with Stevie?" Patrick asked, cutting Ted off in the middle of a story he hadn't been listening to. 

Ted scanned the field looking for Stevie before turning back to Patrick once he'd found her. "Oh that's the Roses." He answered. "Have you not heard about all that?" 

Patrick shook his head. Between college and refusing to leave the house, he wasn't that up to date on the town comings and goings. 

"Oh, well. It's a huge story. The Rose family are the ones who own the town, right? They were super rich but they got screwed by their business manager. They lost all their money and this town is the only thing they were allowed to keep so they're living at the motel."

"Which is why they're with Stevie?" Patrick asked, even if it was more of a rhetorical question. He knew Stevie's parents ran the motel so it would make sense that the Roses knew her.

"Yep, exactly." Ted nodded. "She's Alexis, and he's David." He added. "Beautiful, right?" 

"Yeah, beautiful." Patrick hummed in agreement, taking another swig of his beer as he let his eyes wander over David.

"I mean I think she must be the most beautiful girl this town has ever seen." Ted continued, sending a jolting reminder through Patrick that he was supposed to be checking out Alexis like everyone else. He hadn't told anyone about liking guys yet, apprehensive about how they would react. It just seemed easier to keep it to himself for now.

"Yeah, well maybe you should go talk to her." Patrick suggested, finishing off the rest of his beer. He could see David approaching the keg and it seemed like a good opportunity to go talk to him. 

"Me? You think she'd like me?" 

Patrick could hear the doubt in Ted's voice. Alexis was beautiful, yes, but that didn't mean she was out of Ted's league. Ted was very good looking himself. Patrick had thought that for years, always suppressing it to the deepest depths of his brain whenever it floated to the surface. Ted was his best friend, and he hadn't wanted anything to jeopardise that.

"Why wouldn't she? You're great." Patrick shrugged. Not only was he good looking, Ted was perhaps the nicest person he'd ever met. So unwaveringly genuine and kind. 

"I'm going to go get a drink, and you can go talk to Alexis." Patrick suggested, pushing himself to his feet. Sure he had ulterior motives, but Ted didn't need to know that.

"Easy on the puns though" Patrick called back teasingly as he walked away from the truck towards where David was fiddling with one of the kegs. As he got closer, his confidence evaporated and he questioned how he had even been brave enough to walk over in the first place. He pushed on, he'd come this far now and another drink would help his confidence for sure.

"Do you need a hand?" Patrick asked as he reached the keg and could see that David struggling with it. Stevie and Alexis had both vanished into various groups of people milling around which meant David was on his own. Patrick was thankful for that, having an excuse to pay all his attention to the man stood in front of him.

"That would be great, thanks." David's voice was dripping with sarcasm and insincerity but he did look grateful as he turned to look at Patrick, empty beer cup in hand. "I tried to get it out the other one but it's empty." He added, gesturing to the other keg next to him.

Patrick smiled as David turned to look at him, the man was even more beautiful up close. He could see all of his features now, accentuated by the light of the fire that was burning next to them.

"Yeah so you gotta open this one up." Patrick explained, gesturing at the keg that David had been struggling with. "You just pull this tab and turn it." He continued to explain, as he pulled at the tab on top. "Then you just pull out the tap from here and turn it in this way. And then you have your keg." 

"Here, give me your cup." Patrick offered, holding out his hand to take the red plastic cup from David. He filled the cup up before passing it back.

"I don't even like beer, but thanks." David grumbled. 

"Does anyone actually like beer?" Patrick asked as he filled up his own cup. He would rather be drinking something else but beer was the standard tailgate party drink and he wasn't one to rock the boat.

"I'm Patrick by the way." He smiled, taking a gulp of his new drink. He would definitely need some courage to continue this conversation, and alcohol would at least give him that.

"David. David Rose." The taller man replied, and Patrick could feel David's eyes wandering over him. "I thought I'd already met everyone in this town but looks like I was wrong." 

"I've been away at college, I'm home for the summer now." Patrick explained. "How long have you been here?" He asked, taking another swig from his cup.

"About half an hour." David answered, before immediately realising as Patrick laughed that he'd misunderstood the question. "Oh you mean the town, probably two months or so." 

He definitely would have left the house earlier if he had known David was in Schitts Creek, Patrick thought to himself. The guy was gorgeous, and for once in this town, he let himself think that without pushing the thoughts away.

"So what college do you go to?" David asked after a few moments of silence, and Patrick hoped that he hadn't been inadvertently staring at David whilst his brain freaked out about talking to someone he was so undeniably attracted to. He'd never felt this attraction with Rachel before, or anyone else for that matter.

"Columbia, in New York." Patrick managed to answer, taking a drink from his cup. "What?" He asked as he saw David staring at him with what looked like annoyance.

"Nothing… it's just that I used to have an apartment in New York, on the Upper East Side." David explained, drinking most of his beer in one go. "And now I live at the fucking Schitts Creek fucking motel, and I have to share a room with my sister." He murmured, draining the rest of his drink before moving to refill it.

"Look at you, using the keg." Patrick teased, wanting to move off the clearly sensitive subject of New York. "We'll make a trucker out of you yet." He grinned as David gave him a withering stare, although Patrick was sure he saw his lips twitch ever so slightly upwards at the corners before David hid them behind his cup.

"Oh look David, you made a friend." Patrick didn't even need to turn around to know who was speaking, Stevie's sarcastic tone was unmistakable. 

"Yeah I did, no thanks to you." David shot back, and Patrick couldn't help but smile at the positive(-ish) acknowledgement from David. He hadn't denied that Patrick was a friend, and that was a start. "This is Patrick." David added, gesturing in his direction.

"Yeah I know Patrick, we both lived here before you did, and you should know that everyone knows everyone by now. That's Schitts Creek 101" Stevie teased. Apparently teasing David was just something that came naturally to everyone. 

"Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to share this with me." Stevie continued, pulling a small joint from her pocket. 

"God yes." David nodded almost immediately. 

"Patrick, you're welcome to join us if you’d like. I know it's not normally your thing." Stevie offered. 

She was right, it was something Patrick had only done a handful of times. His group of friends, including Rachel, never really bothered and he hadn't been curious enough to seek it out on his own either. He'd smoked with some of his college friends a few times and that was it. Patrick still wasn't that interested in it, but if it meant getting more time to talk to David then he was game.

"No, I'm down." Patrick replied, earning himself a curious half-smile from David. 

"Okay great" Stevie smiled, gesturing for the two guys to follow her over to a group of folding chairs that were set next to the campfire. She collapsed into one, using a lighter from her pocket to light the joint. She took a drag from it before passing it off to David, who had taken a seat next to her. 

"So Patrick, how's it going?" Stevie asked, turning to look at him as he pulled up a chair opposite her and David, creating a little triangle for the three of them. 

"Yeah it's going good, thanks." Patrick answered as he reached over to take the joint that David was holding out for him. He brought it to his mouth, trying not to think too much about the fact that it had just been touching David's lips. He took a drag before blowing out the smoke a moment later. "Just trying to figure out what I'm doing with my summer. I think there's even less to do here than I remember." He added, taking another drag from the joint before passing it back to Stevie.

"Yeah, I hear you on that." Stevie agreed. "You not going to shack up with Rachel for the summer? That always seemed to be your thing." She asked casually, oblivious to the panic that the question sent through Patrick.

Patrick's eyes automatically darted to David when he heard Rachel's name leave Stevie's lips, wanting to somehow convey to him that he wasn't interested in Rachel, or any girls at all. He watched for a reaction, and David didn't give much away. The only sign that anything changed was that his shoulders slightly stiffened after Stevie's question, and Patrick couldn't even be sure it was because of that. There could be a hundred other reasons that David had moved his shoulders, whether consciously or unconsciously. Patrick needed to shake the nerves and get out of his head because he wasn't sure he'd survive the night otherwise. 

"No, no." Patrick eventually answered, glad when the joint was passed back to him. Hopefully it would calm him down a bit. "Rachel and I are done." He said it so surely, so full of certainty that it was the truth.

"Yeah yeah, that's what you said all the other times." Stevie laughed. Patrick couldn't blame her, he does have a track record of getting back with Rachel but it's not what he wanted David to know. He wanted David to know that he was single, he was available and in spite of what his dating history would tell you, Patrick was very much interested.

"It's for good this time, I mean it." Patrick replied. His tone must have relayed his seriousness because Stevie simply held her hands up in defeat, murmuring something about being sorry. 

"What about you two anyway?" Patrick asked, taking a swig from the drink in his hand. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked, hoping that the question came off casual rather than what it was, which was hopeful. 

There was a change in the air at the question, an almost awkwardness falling over the group as Patrick watched both David and Stevie shift in their seats. He leaned forward to take the last of the joint from David, taking a toke as he waited for them to answer the question.

"Wait, are you two…?" Patrick asked after they still hadn't answered the question a few seconds later, looking awkwardly at each other.

"No!" David answered hurriedly.

"God you don't have to sound so horrified by the idea." Stevie replied in mock offence, slapping David's arm. "You did hit this after all." 

" _ Stevie _ !! What happened to not telling anyone?!" David hissed.

"Sorry, I get honest when I drink. Well, more honest." Stevie shrugged, sipping on her beer. 

"Fine." David sighed, turning back to Patrick. "Yes we did do that, but no we are not currently…" He explained, trailing off to leave Patrick to fill in the blanks.

"Okay, got it." Patrick nodded. "Sorry if I made it weird." He added, an amused smile playing on his lips as he looked between David and Stevie.

"No it's fine, we quickly established that it was a terrible idea." Stevie explained, settling the jealousy growing in Patrick's stomach just a little. 

"Right, right." Patrick nodded. 

Silence fell over the group for a few minutes, no-one knowing quite what to say next. Patrick distracted himself with his drink, taking swigs from the cup until there was nothing left.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, I'll catch you guys in a bit." Patrick excused himself as he stood up from his chair, heading back towards the kegs. He needed to sort his head out, and try to figure out whether David was available, or whether he had a lingering interest in Stevie instead. Plus Patrick didn't want to seem like he was clinging to them, trying to play it at least a little bit cool and aloof.

_ -x- _

**_Three beers turns into five then six, then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck_ **

_ -x- _

It had been a few hours since he had left David and Stevie sitting by the fire, and it was taking all of Patrick's willpower not to go looking for David. He didn't want to look like a stalker so he was trying to keep his distance until he could find a good opportunity to restart a conversation.

He had finished several drinks since then too, having passed tipsy into drunk by now. Plus he was still feeling the effects of the weed. He was in a good mood so the beer was just making him feel giddy, a smile permanently plastered on his face. 

Patrick had spent some time talking to Ted again, as well as mingling with some of the other groups out of politeness. However he had found his way back to his truck, sitting back on the bed as he let his feet dangle off the edge. He was enjoying people watching, and he smiled when he saw Ted sidling up to Alexis over by the campfire. 

"You're just her type you know." 

The sound of David's voice caught Patrick off-guard, and he could feel his cheeks going pink as he looked round, seeing David approaching his truck, drink in hand. He'd clearly seen Patrick watching Ted and Alexis and jumped to the same conclusion as everyone else.

"Well, uh, she's not my type." Patrick responded, stealing David's move from earlier of hiding his expression behind his solo cup as he took a sip of his drink. 

The look on David's face was one of confusion, and intrigue. It clearly wasn't often that someone showed a lack of interest in his sister.

"You… you don't want Alexis?" David asked, moving closer to the truck.

Patrick shook his head. "No, no I don't. No offence, y'know if you have one of those weird sibling relationships where you want me to want her or you two secretly get it on with each other." 

"Oh, absolutely not." David scoffed. "That was always the Bloomfield's thing, not ours." He added, as if Patrick would have any idea who he was talking about. Patrick found it endearing though, his smile not budging a bit. 

"Good to know." Patrick nodded, feigning seriousness before his smile burst back onto his face. It seemed like he just didn't have any control over that anymore. "Well feel free to join, if you'd like." He offered, gesturing to the edge of the truck bed.

He watched as David hesitated, trying to ignore the anxiety that flared up telling him that David didn't actually want to sit with him. It soon became obvious though that David's concerns lay more with the idea of sitting on a truck bed than who he was sitting with. David was busy examining the surface for dirt, occasionally looking down at his pants as if he was trying to decide if it was worth it. After David still hadn't sat down a few moments later, Patrick pulled his hoodie off and tossed it towards David.

"Here, you can sit on that." He smiled. The alcohol in his system was keeping him warm anyway. Plus the inquisitive smile that David gave him was worth any chill that he may have felt. 

"So is this your first tailgate party?" Patrick asked as David spread his hoodie down before finally sitting down next to him. "You don't exactly seem like the type to enjoy this kind of thing." 

"Excuse me?" David asked indignantly. "What makes you think that I'm not the type?"

"Well, it's just, you know…" Patrick replied, gesturing towards his hoodie. 

David looked down at the hoodie underneath his legs before back at Patrick, clearly accepting defeat. "Okay, point taken." He laughed. "Technically this is not my first one, but it  _ is _ the first one that I've stayed at for more than an hour. And the first one where I've actually sat…"

"On a tailgate?" Patrick finished for him.

"Oh my god, this is what a tailgate is?!" David exclaimed, looking down again at what he was sat on.

"Yes, yes it is." Patrick couldn't help but laugh, nodding his head. "I take it you're not from a small town? And never owned a truck?"

"No, and no." David confirmed. "I grew up in Los Angeles because that's where my mom was based, although we stayed all over. What about you? Where are you from?" 

"Here." Patrick answered with a resigned sigh. 

"Oh." David acknowledged quietly. "You don’t love it here then?" 

"No, I just always felt trapped." Patrick admitted. It wasn't something he talked about a lot, he didn't want to seem ungrateful for the life he had here. His parents had worked hard and made sure he didn't want for anything, and he had amazing friends who loved him so he could never quite put his finger on what was wrong. Not until he moved to New York and the missing pieces began to fall into place. 

"Makes sense, it's a tiny town." David agreed, and Patrick could tell he was holding back on a ton of other adjectives, all of which he assumed were negative.

"Then I went to college and New York was just so… freeing." Patrick added.

"New York can do that to you." David nodded, and Patrick could tell he was speaking from experience. It was then that he started to comprehend the enormity of what David had lost. The town may suck but Patrick at least had a life here, he had his family, his friends, a home, his whole history was here. David had lost all but his family, and was living in a dingy motel in a town he had no connection to. 

"You'll get back there someday, I'm sure." Patrick suggested, trying to sound as reassuring as possible despite the fact he had no idea if that would be true or not. 

"Hopefully." David nodded softly, looking off into the distance.

"I'll drink to it, to getting back to New York." Patrick smiled, holding up his cup.

"To getting back to New York." David smiled, knocking his cup against Patrick's before they both took a drink. "If I don't get murdered first." 

“Just avoid upsetting Ronnie and you’ll be fine.” Patrick laughed.

They talked for what felt like forever, although Patrick’s phone told him it had only been an hour or so when he’d last checked it whilst waiting for David to return with their drinks. They’d been taking it in turns to go refill their drinks whenever their cups ran dry. That had been a while ago and now it was his turn, leaving the truck with cups in hand as he headed for the keg.

He stumbled a little on his way, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this drunk but he also couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. David was amazing. The more he talked to him, the bigger Patrick’s crush grew. Not only was the guy gorgeous, he was also smart, funny and very quick. He felt comfortable enough teasing Patrick as much as Patrick teased him. It was the complete opposite of everything he’d had with Rachel. He’d forced all of that, everything with David just seemed easy and natural in comparison. 

Patrick was in the process of filling up the cups when he felt something wet beginning to hit his head and arms. He looked up, noticing for the first time the dark clouds that had gathered. It wasn’t like he’d been paying attention to anything but David for the last few hours. By the time he’d finished filling the cups, the rain was coming down harder as the heavens opened. He could hear squeals from the groups of people around him as people scattered for shelter. Patrick had given his hoodie to David so he had no choice but to embrace the rain as he headed back towards the truck, feeling his t-shirt already beginning to stick to him as the rain soaked through the material.

As Patrick got closer, he noticed with a heart sinking thud that David was no longer sitting on the tailgate. He looked around, hoping to spot where he’d disappeared to. He didn’t want the night to be over already. There was no sign of David anywhere though. 

He was still mulling over the turn of events when he finally reached the truck. There was still no sign of David, until, until the rear door of his truck pushed itself open and there was David - urging him to get inside. 

“What are you doing?” Patrick laughed, clambering into the backseat alongside David. He passed him one of the cups in his hand before using his now-free hand to pull the door shut behind him.

“My sweaters, and my hair do  _ not  _ get wet.” David replied indignantly, a slight slur to his voice. 

Patrick laughed again, the image of David desperately ditching the tailgate and clambering into the backseats to avoid the rain amused him greatly.

“Well it’s alright for some, I didn't even have my hoodie to save me." Patrick said in mock outrage, gesturing to his soaking wet t-shirt. David's eyes followed Patrick's hand, dancing over the shape of the body underneath the wet fabric. Patrick thought he could see a look of desire in the other man's eyes, and that thought was enough to give him butterflies. Very tipsy, beer-infused butterflies. 

"Well I saved your hoodie for you, if you want it." David smiled, looking like he was proud of himself for doing something for Patrick. 

"Thanks, yeah I think it'd be better than catching my death in this." Patrick replied before internally chastising himself for actually saying "catching my death" out loud - who was he, his mother? He pushed the thoughts away for now, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor before reaching for the hoodie that David was holding out for him. He slipped the hoodie on over his skin, his cheeks burning red at the look on David's face. The look he had read as desire was there again, stronger and unmistakable this time. 

He picked up his cup from where he'd set it on the floor, taking a large gulp as he tried to mentally process what was happening, and what was probably about to happen. 

Whilst Patrick had flirted with guys in New York and had a few texting chains with people he'd met on dating apps, he'd never actually kissed a guy. Would that actually be coming to an end in Schitts Creek, of all places? 

He didn't have to ponder that question for long though as he noticed David sliding closer towards him. He tried to focus on remembering to breathe, his mind going haywire as he saw David leaning in closer still, noticing David's eyes moving down to his lips in anticipation. Instinct kicked in and he leant in, closing the rest of the gap between them as their lips found each other.

Patrick honestly thought he'd died and gone to heaven with how David's lips felt against his own. He felt David's hand appear against his cheek, guiding him in closer for more. More. He was allowed more. They kissed a few more times, each kiss getting deeper than the one before it until Patrick forced himself to pull away. He was breathing heavily and needed to catch his breath before he lost all of his self control. 

"Wow, I… wow." Patrick breathed out, and he couldn't help but notice the smirk that brought out on David's face. 

"I've never done that with a guy before." Patrick admitted. The smirk from David's face was gone, replaced with what looked like a mix of disbelief and concern. 

"No, it's not... I've wanted to, a lot." Patrick stammered, tripping over his words as he tried to reassure David. "It's just a small town and I've always struggled with, uh, finding my way out of the closet." He admitted, looking down at his hands, feeling a little ashamed at his confession, feeling like he should be braver about it. "I didn't know I was even in a closet until I went to college." Patrick would have never dreamt about being this honest with any of his friends, but there was something about David that made him want to bare his soul. Plus the alcohol had completely destroyed his filters and he was sure he would just keep talking until he ran out of secrets to share.

Patrick was still looking at his hands before he forced himself to look up at David, who was looking at him softly, a small smile on his lips. 

"I get it, it's fine." David reassured him gently. "I won't tell anyone about this, not if you're not ready." 

"Thank you." Patrick whispered, leaning forward to kiss David again. This time it was soft and slow, and it was just as mind-blowing as the others.

"Damn Patrick." David moaned against his lips as they resumed their making out, and Patrick was pretty sure his brain short-circuited for the fifth time since they started doing this. "Men have really been missing out on this, huh?" David asked teasingly.

"What about what I've been missing out on?" Patrick replied breathily, searching out David's lips again. This was inexplicably better than anything he'd ever done with Rachel, there weren't enough words in the English language to describe the differences between the two.

_ -x- _

**_Just like that, everything rearranges, life changes out of the blue_ **

_ -x- _

Patrick completely lost track of time, having no idea how long he'd been kissing David for. However long it had been, it wasn't long enough. 

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching the truck or the door being pulled open.

"Patrick?" 

It was Ted's voice, and Patrick had definitely heard that. His tone gave away that he'd been looking for Patrick and now he had found him. Found him in the back of his truck making out with David Rose. There was no denying that. Aside from the fact that their tongues had very much been in each others mouths when Ted opened the door, there was the messy hair and the ruffled shirts that had clearly been tugged at. Patrick was just glad that his jeans were loose enough to hide his erection. 

"Oh, score David." A voice called out from next to Ted, Patrick just about managed to place it as Alexis as panic began to set in. 

Ted knew. Ted had seen. Ted was going to tell everyone. His parents would find out. Rachel would find out. Everyone would know. Everyone would judge. Everyone would be disappointed.

The thoughts were flinging themselves round Patrick's brain, and he felt like his world was spinning out from underneath him. He couldn't think straight and the beer he'd drunk was now sitting uncomfortably as his stomach churned over and over. He detached himself from David, putting his head between his knees in an attempt to steady himself in this spiral.

"...Patrick? Are you okay? Patrick?" He could only vaguely hear David's voice next to him. He sounded all disconnected, like it was coming through a faint speaker rather than from right next to him. 

"Yeah you don't look so good bud." Ted added as Patrick pulled his head out of his knees. His face had lost all its colour and he definitely wasn't feeling any closer to stable.

It took one look at Ted before Patrick knew what was happening next. He scrambled for the door, pushing his way past Ted and Alexis. He didn't make it far from the truck before the swirling in his stomach won out, and he doubled over, vomiting onto the grass. He was rarely physically sick, he liked to pride himself on being healthy and he knew his limits when it came to drinking. However it seemed his limits did not extend to 8 cups of warm beer, kissing a man (the best kisses of his life) and then having his best friend walk in and discover the part of him that he'd so intently kept hidden.

Patrick threw up again as he thought about what happened and what was likely to happen from here. He'd have to talk to Ted about it, he couldn't not after tonight, and the idea of having that conversation was enough to make him sick again. 

He could hear bickering behind him, unable to focus on what was being said as panic continued to flow through his body, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Patrick had his eyes closed, still trying to get a grip on himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He forced himself to open his eyes, groaning a little as he saw David at his side.

"Nice to see you too." David snipped, although Patrick could see there was a gentle teasing look in his eye.

"I just hate that you're seeing me like this, I wanted to impress you." Patrick sighed, standing up a little straighter. David's hand on his shoulder was calming and he felt a little steadier with it there. 

"I mean it's gross and if I were sober right now then I would absolutely be nowhere near you." David replied, and Patrick could tell he meant it. "Alexis wants to go home and I need to go with her as she's my ride, but I just wanted to see if you were okay before I left." He continued.

"I don't know if I am." The words spilled out of Patrick's mouth before he could stop them, and his hands were trembling from the adrenaline. "Everyone is going to know. Everything's going to change." He stammered, his voice breaking as he tried to keep a handle on his emotion. He'd already been sick in front of David, he wasn't going to cry too.

"Patrick." David's voice was soft, and Patrick could tell he was trying hard to be reassuring. "It will be okay. You're still you, I'm sure people will see that. If they don't then they're not people worth knowing. That may be hard to take right now but I promise you it'll get better."

"Now don't worry about Alexis. I have enough embarrassing pictures of her that I can sell to US Weekly to make sure she keeps her mouth shut. And I'll go threaten her hot little man friend with a defamation case if he tells anyone so really, no-one has to know anyway." David suggested.

Patrick couldn't help but let out a small strained laugh at the idea of David threatening Ted for him. "David, that's Ted."

"Oh." David knew the significance of that from the stories they'd been sharing earlier in the evening. He knew that Ted was Patrick's best friend, which made Patrick's panic make a lot more sense. "Probably shouldn't threaten him with a lawsuit then."

"No, probably not." Patrick agreed, feeling slightly more normal now that he'd been talking to David for a few minutes. 

"Come  _ on _ David. How long is this going to take?" Alexis' irritated voice floated over to them, and Patrick looked up to see her stomping towards them in her heels. 

"As long as it fucking takes, Alexis." David snapped back.

"No, you go. I think I'll be okay." Patrick wasn't entirely sure of that fact, but he was feeling a little stronger. 

"Are you sure?" David asked, rubbing Patrick's shoulder gently with the hand that was still placed there.

"Ugh, David. He said go, so let's go." Alexis stressed, before turning and strutting off towards the edge of the field.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Patrick nodded, not wanting to seem too desperate or weak. "You talk to Alexis and I'll talk to Te-" Patrick trailed off, noticing that Ted was nowhere to be seen. He ignored the stomach punch that seemed to deliver, focusing on David for now.

"Okay." David accepted, reaching out to briefly squeeze Patrick's hands as he stepped away from him. "You'll be okay, and I'll see you around. Alright?" 

Patrick just nodded, feeling the warmth from David's hand linger on his own. He watched as David turned and headed after Alexis, occasionally glancing back over his shoulder to look back at Patrick.

Once David had disappeared from view, Patrick forced himself to head back towards his truck. His legs were shaky, and he was grateful when he made it, pulling himself up onto the still-open tailgate. It was wet from the earlier rain, which had thankfully stopped, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Patrick put his head in his hands, willing his world to stop spinning. He didn't want to think too much about where Ted had gone, he'd probably run off to freak out and tell all their friends about what he'd seen. 

Instead, Patrick just forced his mind to replay what David had told him. "It'll be okay... you'll be okay." He replayed the memory over and over again. Repetition would be the key to believing it. 

"Hey, I got you some water." Ted's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Patrick looked up to see a bottle of water being offered in his direction. "Thought you might want it after you know… that." Ted added, gesturing towards where Patrick had been stood, vomiting his feelings (and a lot of beer) into the grass.

"Thanks." Patrick replied gratefully, tentatively reaching out to take the bottle. He took several gulps, glad to wash some of the acidic aftertaste of sick from his mouth. 

"Can I…?" Ted asked, gesturing at the space next to Patrick.

Patrick wordlessly nodded, watching as Ted sat down next to him on the tailgate. They'd started the night in this exact position, and Patrick couldn't believe what had happened in just the space of a few hours, at Twyla's cousin's party of all places. He took another gulp of water, staring out into the darkness rather than looking at Ted. He couldn't face that just yet.

"So…" Ted started after about ten minutes of sitting in silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Patrick's brain immediately started screaming that no, he didn't want to talk about it. But part of him knew that he needed to, he couldn't live a double life forever. His friends and family deserve the truth, and he just needed to be brave enough to show them that. Besides, he couldn't make out with David Rose like that and then have no-one to talk about it with.

"No, yes… I, uh…" Patrick stammered, unsure of how to put the words together. He thought of David.  _ It'll be okay, you'll be okay.  _

"Ted, I, uh…" Patrick knew he just needed to pull the metaphorical bandaid off. There was no going back now, especially not after what Ted had already seen. "I'm gay." He finally said. It was the first time he had said those words out loud, and now it was relief, instead of panic, that flooded through him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Patrick could tell from the look on his face that Ted was still processing the news.

"Hey, you do you man." Ted eventually broke the quiet with. He looked like he was smiling, and an extra wave of relief rolled through Patrick. Maybe he wasn't about to lose his best friend after all.

"I just want you to be happy, my dude." Ted added, and Patrick let out the shaky breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in. 

"Thanks, that means a lot." Patrick smiled, taking a sip of his water. "You're the first person I've actually told." He admitted, staring out into the darkness again.

"I'm glad you did tell me." Ted replied sincerely. "How long have you-" He started to ask before trailing off, unsure how to finish his question.

"I've known since my first semester at Columbia." Patrick answered. "But I have always felt… wrong here and I never understood why. Not until I went to New York."

"Makes sense." Ted nodded. "So I guess that's why you always broke up with Rachel."

A stifled laugh escaped Patrick's lips as he thought about Rachel. How tense and awkward he had always felt around her whenever they were doing something romantic. He had figured that was how everyone felt in relationships. It wasn't until tonight that he'd realised just how wrong he was.

"Yeah, we could never make it work but I figured that was just how things went." Patrick shrugged. "I thought relationships were just some big scam that everyone was in on." 

"So I know all about Rachel, but have you had any secret New York boyfriends you haven't told me about?" Ted asked.

"No." Patrick answered with a shake of his head. "I've been on a few first dates and texted some people but it never went anywhere." He shrugged. "Tonight was the first time I actually kissed a guy." He admitted quietly.

"Shut up, no way!" Ted was looking at him with his mouth slightly agape, and he pushed playfully at Patrick's shoulder. "Well how was it?" Ted asked, and Patrick was grateful for the opportunity to talk about it with someone.

"Incredible." Patrick answered honestly, smiling as he thought about how it had felt to be making out with David. "Kissing Rachel always felt like a bit of a chore, like something I had to do just because she was my girlfriend. With David, I was doing it because I  _ wanted  _ to do it. Y'know?"

"Yeah, that's awesome." Ted nodded. "Sorry about ruining that moment for you. I was helping Alexis look for David, and Stevie said she'd seen you two talking so I figured you might know where he was. I assumed you were probably passed out by yourself in your truck but clearly not." He added with a laugh, the atmosphere between them getting lighter with each minute.

"It's fine, you couldn't have known." Patrick replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But Ted? Can you please keep this to yourself for now? My parents don't know yet and they should probably hear it from me."

"Of course bud, my lips are sealed." Ted agreed, holding up his fingers to his lips to mimic a padlock being locked. Patrick couldn't help but smile at how dorky he was, and how grateful he was to have him as a friend.

They sat in silence for a while, although the quiet was comfortable this time, the earlier bubbling tension now eased. 

“Do you wanna head back?” Ted asked a short time later, drawing Patrick out of his thoughts. “We’re both too drunk to drive, are you going to be okay to walk?” Clearly the state Patrick had been in earlier was enough to make Ted question his capabilities.

Patrick nodded. The idea of sleeping in his bed was much more appealing than staying where they were.

“Okay cool, I can give you a ride back tomorrow so you can get your truck.” Ted smiled, pushing himself to his feet.

“Awesome, thanks.” Patrick replied, also climbing to his feet. He double checked he had everything he needed before making sure to lock the truck as they made their way towards the edge of the field. It was probably about a 20 minute walk back to town, maybe 25 or 30 given their current alcohol levels. Plus he was exhausted, the whole night had just been a rollercoaster of emotions from start to finish. 

They walked quietly most of the way back. It was peaceful and calm, and the edges of the sky were tinged with pink as daylight began to break. 

Patrick was enjoying the serenity of it all when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text message from an unknown number.

_ [text -> ] Hey, it’s David. I hope things went well with Ted. I also just wanted to say that I really enjoyed meeting you tonight. If you want to hang out again sometime or if you want to talk to someone then I’m sure I can find some time for you. _

_ [text -> ] P.S I hope the hangover isn’t too much of a bitch. _

“How did David get my number?” Patrick wondered aloud, a smile spreading across his face as he read and re-read the message. David was interested in seeing him again.  _ Him.  _

He read the message yet again before looking over at Ted, who was looking decidedly sheepish.

“Ted?” 

“I may have given it to him.” Ted admitted.

“When?” Patrick didn’t remember a point where that could have happened, but he had a feeling that his memory was going to be even hazier in the morning.

“When you were throwing up, and Alexis and David were arguing about leaving.” Ted replied. 

“Oh, right.” Patrick could remember the faint sound of bickering, and also his inability to focus on anything at that point. 

  
“David asked me if I had it and it, uh, it looked like you liked him from y’know, the making out, so I didn’t think you’d mind if I gave it to him. Sorry if I overstepped, or you didn’t want him to have it or anything.” Ted rambled.

“No, it’s fine. I do like him.” Patrick couldn’t help but smile. It was just another reminder of how thoughtful and kind Ted could be. 

“Okay good.” Ted smiled, clearly relieved that Patrick wasn’t annoyed at him. “Besides, I’ve been such a terrible wingman to you. I have a lot to make up for with all those years of trying to help you chat up women. You could have at least told me that I was aiming for the wrong gender entirely.”

Ted had certainly tried his hardest to help Patrick find love. Over the years, in the times when he was ‘off’ again with Rachel, there had been many well-intentioned double dates and nights of Ted talking him up to women at the bar in the Wobbly Elm. He was now re-imagining those with Ted now trying to talk him up to guys instead, the idea of which made Patrick laugh.

“So you would have chatted up guys for me?” Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly at Ted as they continued to walk back towards town.

“Of course.” Ted replied, not missing a beat. “I got you David’s number, didn’t I?” He added proudly.

“Yes, you did.” Patrick nodded, a warm smile spreading across his face again.

“And if that doesn’t work out, we can hit every bar between here and Elmdale until we find you someone else.” Ted replied in earnest. 

“Thanks man, that means a lot.” Patrick smiled, unable to stop, at the turn of events unfolding in front of him. He had his whole summer ahead of him, a summer that now held untold possibilities of romance, of finally finding himself, of adventure, of connecting with his friends, and of David Rose. 

Maybe summer in Schitts Creek wouldn’t be quite so bad this year.

_ -x- _

**_It’s just a Bud Light, but ain’t it funny what one beer can turn into?_ **

_ -x-  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This spiralled way out of control for me - it was only meant to be a short piece.
> 
> Even though it was only intended to be a one off, I might be tempted to add more in the future as there's so much to explore. Patrick coming out to everyone else, Patrick having to go back to college in the fall & how they deal with that. Especially David's inevitable jealousy of Patrick being in New York without him.
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't too out of character for anyone - it's my first completed story so I'm still easing myself into writing for them. I'm working on some others so we'll see where I end up!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ dailyschittscreek


End file.
